


GG

by blake_is_strange



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AND GAY, Hana is a fangirl, Hints of D.Va/Sombra, Kinda hella gay, Tumblr request, and Sombra is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: D.Va is cornered by a Talon Agent she doesn't recognize. Things get weird.





	GG

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another request, but I've only ever roleplayed Sombra before, I've never written her or D.Va before, but I hope that this fic does these lovely ladies justice. Thanks so much to the anon who requested this. If you guys wanna see more of these two just lemme know, I've been wanting to do more Overwatch stuff. Also, thanks to my amazing editor and girlfriend @applesaucedinosuar for editing this for me and I really hope you guys enjoy this!

D.Va’s POV

 

It’s hard to say how I ended up in this situation or even why, but I guess there’s really nothing I could’ve done to get past it at this point. All I knew in that moment was that my mech was pretty much screwed and I had a Talon agent staring me in the face, her machine pistol head loosely in her fingers. She was dressed like she was some sort of assassin or something. I was just lucky that it wasn’t a catsuit like the one Widowmaker wore. Otherwise I’d have a couple gayer problems than the fact that I was slowly being prowled at by a Talon agent that I’d never seen before. I mean, I’d be a total noob if I didn’t try to guess. So I looked her over, even as my hands shook slightly, my fingers tingling a little from how tightly I was holding my blaster in my hand. 

 

“Fancy gloves,” I managed to say, glad that I sounded much more confident than I felt. The woman just chuckled, holding her left hand up in front of her face, curling and uncurling her fingers in the air. There was a distinct kind of hum to the way her nails thrummed against her palm, almost mechanical in nature. 

 

“I’d hope so, they cost quite a bit of money to make,” she replied, seeming a little too proud of herself. 

 

“Right, ‘cause you made those,” I snarked, only thinking better of it when she turned her attention back to me, seeming not only insulted, but pretty pissed off. She raised an eyebrow at me, turning herself to face me completely, her smirk from a minute ago turning more sinister as she looked me up and down. 

“So a pipsqueak like you can pilot a mech all on her own with minimal training, but when a world famous hacker says she makes her own gloves, that’s crossing a line,” the woman replied, rolling her eyes before turning away from me for a moment. That’s when it hit me. The realization might as well have been a bullet train it hit me so hard. But when I opened my mouth to speak, my realization was confirmed before my eyes.

 

“Sombra reporting in, I’ve got Song trapped in a corner,” she said into a very small earpiece, turning to look me up and down. She must’ve been listening to whatever her friends were saying, I knew that, but her gaze made my knees feel like jelly suddenly.

 

Sombra.  _ The  _ Sombra was looking at me with eyes that made my heart race and my cheeks burn. Oh god, I was so done for. Not only was she my idol, but she pretty much exceeded any expectation of what I thought she’d look like. I had thought for sure that she would be more of the “hack from home” type, but I was very wrong. She was… Well, perfect looking, honestly, even though we’d just gotten into a fight about five minutes ago. She’s torn my mech’s software to shreds and I’d had no choice but to eject from the suit before I got locked inside. Now I was staring over at one of my role models, her eyes burrowing through me like she was staring into my soul. 

 

“Copy that, Sombra out,” she said suddenly, still staring at me as her words tore me from my thoughts. “See something you like?” She asked, making my cheeks feel hot and my hands clutch even tighter to my blaster. I felt myself opening and closing my mouth multiple times to reply, but no words came out, just incoherent breathing noises. Sombra scoffed, rolling her eyes as she took a few steps towards me, leaning forward so that we were less than three inches apart, my heart thudding painfully against my ribs as I stared into her shimmering eyes. They really were purple, she wasn’t wearing contacts like I’d thought when I’d first saw her. She dear god was she getting closer to me? Was she going to kiss me? Wow her lips did look really soft. 

 

_ Maybe I should lean in too. That would make sense, right? Wait, why would she want to kiss me? Oh, come on, like you’d turn down a kiss from Sombra.  _

 

“Be more careful next time I see you,” she said softly, pulling me back to reality again. “Because I won’t be as nice if I catch you again.” I bit my lip, nodding frantically. She smirked, raising a perfectly manicured brow at me before pulling away, reaching out and pressing the tip of her finger to the tip of my nose before literally disappearing right before my eyes. 

 

“Did she just… Boop my nose?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you guys all enjoyed it, please lemme know what you all thought in the comments. Thanks again you guys, I hope you all have an awesome day!


End file.
